The instant invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly to casting lures.
Lures for casting in seas, oceans, lakes, rivers and ponds come in innumerable forms, materials, sizes, colors and weights to simulate the appearance and action of small swimming baitfish which attract the predator fish hunted by the angler. Artificial lures are designed for different functons: on the surface or at various levels below the surface; for casting or trolling; and for fishing on the bottom. In casting, the force and direction of the wind, the length, weight and flexibility of the rod, the weight, strength and composition of the line, and the power and skill of the caster are variable factors. However, the ordinary caster is, in most cases, interested in the longest possible cast he can make with his equipment, experience and existing conditions. All other factors mentioned being equal, the heavier the lure within given limitations, the greater the distance which can be cast. However, the effort in casting and retrieving a heavier lure will also be greater. The signal to an expectant hand that a strike has been made will be weaker, and with repeated casts and retrieval, fatigue is likely to develop sooner, and wear and tear on the line will be greater with the heavier lure.
The instant invention overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of the heavier lures while simultaneously providing the increased casting distance advantages of the heavier lures. Specifically, the lure of the instant invention facilitates retrieval without impairing the sensitivity of the rod, line and lure when a fish strikes, while also increasing the distance of the cast.